parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Gay Purr-ee". Cast: *Mewsette - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jaune-Tom - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Robespierre - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Meowrice - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Madame Rubens-Chatte - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Money Cats - Nikk, Kaltag and Star (Balto), Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Mouse - Rollo (Redwall) *Woman 1 - Madame Adeliade (The Aristocats) *Woman 2 - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Old Cat- Rufus (The Rescuers) *Bulldog - Joe (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Who get away Jaune-Tom and Robespierre - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Horse 1 - Horse (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Coachman - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Dancing - Miss Kitty and twin sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mouse 2 - Jaq (Cinderella) *Bartender - Ram (Charlotte's Web) *Man on Ship - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Animal Sad by "Paris is a Lonely Town" - Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Jerry, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tugs Bear, Hugs Bear, Ponies *Who is for help to talk about Mewsette - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) Scence: *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1 - "Overture" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2 - "Duchess" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba Charge Rollo *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4 - "Take My Hand, Paree" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5 - Duchess's Angry at Rollo/Duchess Crying/Duchess Run Away *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6 - Thomas O'Malley meet Rufus/Simba run on Train *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7 - Simba Tired *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8 - "Roses Red, Violets Blue"/Duchess meet Chief *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba's Big Trouble in Train *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10 - Duchess and Chief meet Belladonna *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11 - The Money Dog *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba Shout for help!! *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13 - Belladonna Teaches/Belladonna Take Duchess' Head/Duchess Run Away *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14 - Party to Mewlon Rouge/"The Horse Won't Talk" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba goes to Salon de Beaute ("Belladona")/ Killer take Simba away/ Thomas O'Malley falling to water *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16 - Chief Letter *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba meets Chief *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba's Drunk/"Bubbles" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba send to Alaska/"Little Drops of Rain" *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20 - Chief Artist *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21 - Duchess Beauty *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22 - Duchess to Notre Dame/Duchess went inside to USA *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23 - Chief and The Money Dog Charge Duchess/Joe Attack Chief and The Money Dog *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24 - Chief Hurt/The Money Dog found Duchess *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba Rich Gold/Thomas O'Malley and Simba's Back to Paris *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 26 - Duchess' Sad/Paris is a Lonely Town/Animal Sad *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 27 - Duchess captured by Chief and The Money Dog/Duchess falling to his death/Duchess' Kidnapped *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 28 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba Come Back/Thomas O'Malley and Simba meet Belladonna *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 29 - Duchess get Letter for help *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 30 - Thomas O'Malley and Simba Reading/Duchess to train *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 31 - Thomas O'Malley to the Rescue/Thomas O'Malley vs. The Money Dog *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 32 - Thomas O'Malley vs. Chief/Happy Ending *Gay Purr-ee (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 33 - End Credits Movie Used: *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) Voices: Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Gay Purr-ee